gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Edilio Escobar
Appearances Before the FAYZ Before the FAYZ, he lived further south down the coast, outside of the FAYZ wall, in a trailer with his family, but went to school in Perdido Beach, so was trapped when the FAYZ happened. He had two younger brothers, who were off school on the day the Poof happened, so were outside the FAYZ with his parents. He also has a brother in Afghanistan, in the elite special forces. His mother had a job as a cleaner. Gone Edlilio is present during the start of the novel in the same history class as Sam and other prominent members of the FAYZ when their teach Mr. Trentlake poofed. He later assists Sam during the Apartment Building Fire and manages to save Sam's life by pulling him out. The next day, Sam, Astrid and Quinn encounter Edilio at Clifftop where he futiley attempts to dig under the FAYZ Barrier using a small yellow backhoe. He joins their group and returns to town. The group then rides bikes to the Perdido Beach nuclear plant to find Astrid's little brother, Little Pete, who has been missing. They find him and go back to Perdido Beach, where soon after the Coates academy arrives and takes over Perdido Beach. Sam, Quinn and Edilio become the fire department. When Bette is killed by Orc, Edilio is the one that buries her. After Sam, Quinn, Edilio, Astrid and Little Pete find Lana, it is implied that Edilio has a crush on her. They return, and Edilio partakes in the battle against Coates Academy to stop them from ruling Perdido Beach. Hunger He is shot and seriously injured by Lana, when she is under the influence of the Darkness, but she eventually breaks free of it, and manages to save him. At the end of the book, a council is created to rule Perdido Beach and determine laws, and Edilio makes up one of the six members. He is also appointed Sheriff of Perdido Beach. He is seen at the end of the book painting over the Human Crew tags that were graffitied around town. Lies When the fires appear in town, he helps saving people. Afterwords i faints in Astrids office from exhaustion. When he wakes up, he starts crying and reveals that he doesn't want to dig the graves for the dead kids, anymore. After Astrid steps down as head of the council, Edilio takes charge. He is a much better leader than Sam or Astrid. Plague During the course of Plague, Edilio often states how he never wanted to be mayor, and how Astrid had Sam put the job upon him when he found the pressure of being leader too great. He finds Albert to be power hungry, and he becomes, in his own silent way, enraged, when he finds out that he had sent Sam, Dekka, Taylor, and Computer Jack out to find water, because, not only did Albert not tell him how dangerously low the water supply has gotten, but also because Drake/Brittney had escaped, leaving Perdido defenseless against him. He becomes dangerously sick, soon afterwards but manages to survive and at the end of Plague, Edilio follows Sam to Lake Tramonto. Fear Edilio is living on a houseboat at Lake Tramonto. He is seen to be running things in Fear, even though Sam is officially the mayor. It is revealed in the later points of Fear that Edilio is gay and his love interest is Roger. He takes over the running of the lake officially after Sam goes off to find Astrid, which later becomes permanent. Light Edilio survives the FAYZ, and goes back to living with his family in a trailer. They are in hiding, as they are worried about the immigration police finding them, especially with so many kids talking about Edilio as a leader. They are caught when pulled over by the police, who check their IDs and realize they are fake. But then one policeman recognises Edilio, and he ends up signing autographs instead. Edilio open's up about being gay to his mother. He also ends up with Roger after Roger being hospitalized for several months. Relationships Sam Temple Edilio is loyal to Sam. Quinn Gaither Quinn has a very confrontational attitute towards Edilio. Based on Edilio's appearance Quinn assumes that he is both mexican and an illegal immigrant (Edilio's family is from Honduras), and makes some cruel remarks about this. Edilio, seemingly used to this kind of prejudice, keeps calm in repsonse to Quinn's rudeness. Alhough Edilio has a peaceful nature, he appeared ready to defend himself if Quinn continued to bully him. Through Quinn's narrative, it is learned that Edilio's "cheerfulness," "competency" and "self sacrificing nature" are some reasons why Quinn despies him. Edilio's growing friendship with Sam begins to alienate Quinn from the group, causing Quinn to feel jealous of him. Roger In Fear, it is revealed Edilio is gay, and has started a relationship with Roger. He hid his relationship with Roger at first, so the rest of the kids with would trust/like him enough to let him help them. He didn't want the other kids to judge him for being gay, and also wanted to keep his personal life out of his duties to the lake community. He and Roger live together on a houseboat, along with Justin, a little kid Roger takes care of. In LIGHT, Gaia burns half of their houseboat, killing Justin instantly. Roger escapes, but doesn't appear in time to go with Astrid, Dekka, and the others to Perdido Beach, so everyone assumes he's dead. Edilio is heartbroken, but stoically continues leading the kids into battle with Gaia. After the FAYZ wall comes down, Edilio goes back to living with his family and sees footage of Roger being rescued from the forest on TV. Roger is hospitalized due to starvation, trauma, and possibly serious injuries, but Edilio and Roger are later reunited. Trivia *Is believed to be the most reliable person in the FAYZ. *He is the one who digs graves for fallen kids, up until the middle of Lies. It is unknown who now digs the graves or whether he returned to doing it. Quotes "The coolly logical part of her mind noted almost sardonically that Edilio has a superpower after all: being Edilio" Astrid on Edilio They should be putting up statues to Edilio. They should be naming schools after that boy - no, no, I'm not going to call him a boy. If he's not a man, then I'll never meet one. Astrid on Edilio Edilio, a new kid Sam found potentially interesting, said, "No, man. Poof." He did a thing with his fingers that was a pretty good illustration of the concept. -Edilio to Mary in Gone "You hit a girl, man?" Edilio said, outraged. -Edilio to Orc in Gone "Because me, I think about my mom. In my mind, you know, she's like beautiful. I mean, I don't know if she was...is...in reality. But in here," Edilio tapped his head, "In here she's beautiful." He tapped his chest. "In here, too." -Edilio to Orsay in Hunger Edilio's usually warm, sad eyes narrowed and went cold. He pushed his way around Dekka and stood face-to-face with Sam. He stabbed his finger in Sam's face. "There's a lot you don't know, Sam. There's a lot I don't tell you. I know who I am," he said, with a ferocity to match Sam's own anger. "I know what I do, and what I am to this place. I know what I am to you, and how much you depend on me. You are the leader, and you are the one everyone turns to when something gets bad, and you are the big badass, but I'm the guy doing the day-in, day-out work of running things. So don't make this about me." -Edilio to Sam in Fear "All these people look to us, to you, Dekka and me - and Astrid now that she's back - and what do they see? You and Astrid rocking the houseboat every time you get a chance, and Dekka snapping at everyone because Brianna isn't a lesbian and doesn't want to be her girlfriend. The only one keeping his personal business personal is me. And you're going to get nasty about it?" -Edilio to Sam in Fear Sam saw shame on Edilio's face. "I'm sorry babe; you know I love that little guy. I didn't mean it like that." Edilio reached for Roger, then, with a darting sidewats glance at Sam, stopped himself. Roger made an identical move, and also stopped with an abashed glance at Sam. Sam stood very still, and for a few awkward seconds no one spoke. -Edilio to Roger in Fear "Yeah, but a lot of them are our people. Lake people," Edilio argued. "You notice it's quiet around here? Half our people walked ten miles down to PB so they can cry looking at their family." He didn't say that with a sneer. Edilio didn't own a sneer. -Edilio to Lana in Fear "If you move, Caine, I will shoot your balls off." Edilio said. "Toto?" "He will," Toto said. "Although he's not sure it will be just your balls. Edilio and Toto to Caine in Light Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Friendships Category:No Powers Category:Surviors Category:Male people Category:Town Council Category:Characters Category:Grave digger Category:Marshal Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Survivors Category:Important people